HK-51
The HK-51 series assassin droid was a model of Hunter-Killer series assassin droid that was manufactured by the Czerka Corporation shortly before the end of the Great Galactic War. Involvement Star Wars: The Old Republic Sometime after 3668 BBY, the Sith warship "Fatality", carrying the droid shipment, was hijacked by a Dread Masters' apprentice, who attempted to land and deploy them upon the planet Belsavis to in a bid to rescue his captured masters. The Republic's unit stationed on the planet managed to shoot down the vessel, which crashed and sank into the frozen waters of Section X. Not only was the only known shipment of HK-51 units lost, but slicers of unknown affiliation managed to delete all schematics of HK-51's design from Czerka's network. The only known remaining copy rested onboard the disappeared Czerka research ship called the "Theoretika" which lost connection with Czerka's network, saving it from the slicer's attack. The Fatality and its lethal cargo remained hidden until around 3640 BBY, when the escaped Dread Masters managed to finally locate their stolen cargo. Upon its rediscovery, the Dread Masters swiftly secured the site. They fought off severe attacks from both Republic and Imperial forces, causing major causalities for both sides. The Dread Masters managed to hold onto the wreck, attempting to access its cargo-hold containing the HK-51s, until an unknown spacer managed to fight their way through the Dread Masters forces. The spacer managed to enter the cargo-hold, but was disappointed to find that almost all HK-51s aboard were beyond repair after the crash and years of exposure to the frozen environment. There was only a single HK-51 that was salvageable, but even he needed several critical parts replaced. Unfortunately, due to the loss of the HK-51 schematics, not even Czerka had the parts required. Undeterred, the spacer left to locate the wreck of the Theoretika and the last copy of the lost schematics. Arriving on the Theoretika, discerning what had happened to the wreck, and defeating the monstrous experiments onboard, the spacer managed to find and download the HK-51 schematics. Successfully departing the wreck, the spacer began their search for the parts HK-51 required. Their search led them to the Outlaw's Den on Tatooine. There the spacer found a Jawa who sold them a wrapped HK transistor, as well as a Burba Seismic Excavator/Scanner, which would help locate the remaining parts. The spacer searched the Sinking City of Taris, the Glacial Fissure of Hoth, even enlisted the help of others to search the Dark Temple of Dromund Kaas and the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. Even still, more parts were required. The Loyality Chip was recovered from the legendary Force-user Revan upon the spacer encountering the ancient Jedi. Lastly, the necessary Weapons Protocol software could only be found in the memory banks of the infamous assassin droid HK-47, who had been found, repaired, and upgraded by the newly proclaimed Emperor Darth Malgus. Defeating the ancient droid and recovering the last component needed, the spacer returned to the wreck of the Fatality. Once again fighting their way through the Dread Master forces, the spacer reentered the Fatality. With the help of a droid engineer assigned to them, they managed to repair and reactivate the sole surviving HK-51. Upon activation, the droids drew his weapon and frightened off the engineer before cheerfully greeting the unknown spacer. The spacer recruited HK-51 to join them upon their adventures, the droid accepting the spacer as his new master. While serving his new master, HK-51 started to become aware that his combat/assassination efficiency was swiftly declining. Analysis of the trend also showed that if this continued, then he would eventually be unable to function. The problem was discovered to be a failsafe subroutine buried deep within HK-51 programming. This failsafe would cause the eventual shutdown unless HK-51 successfully assassinated at least one individual on a implanted kill list, though killing anyone would slow the degradation of his protocols. His master dispatched HK-51 to assassinate one of these targets, a mission that HK-51 successfully completed. After the mission, HK-51 reported that his protocols were as efficient as the day he was manufactured. Coming to admire his master, almost to the level of idolization, HK-51 worried that one day he would be reprogrammed to turn on the master he so respected. Searching for a way to resolve this, HK-51 found a loyalty subroutine (most likely within HK-47's loyality chip recovered from Revan) that would permanently set his loyalty to his master and anyone his master specified. Even if reprogrammed, this subroutine would prevent HK-51 from attacking the spacer. HK-51 was overjoyed and congratulated his master and suggested they celebrate by killing a large number of enemies. Knights of the Fallen Empire By 3635 BBY, HK-51 was present on the Alliance's base on planet Odessen. The Outlander, HK's previous master, later appeared and organized the group into attacking the Eternal Empire. During a party at the Odessen Cantina, the droid was confronted by Tora, who mistaked him for HK-55, a droid she just recently encountered with The Outlander on the Spaceport Asylum, despite HK-51's confused denial. Allies *Emperor's Wrath *Barsen'thor *The Hunter *Cipher Nine *Hero of Tython *Darth Nox *Voidhound *Meteor *The Outlander Enemies *Arcann *Vaylin Trivia *HK-51 is a companion for all classes from both factions. **This makes HK-51 the first companion available for all classes for both factions, the second being Treek. Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic **Rise of the Hutt Cartel **Galactic Starfighter **Galactic Strongholds **Shadow of Revan **Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Male Category:Droids Category:Robots Category:Synthetics Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:SWTOR Companions Category:Alive Category:Alliance Member Category:Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Assassins Category:Wrath Companions Category:Barsen'thor's Companions Category:Bounty Hunter Companions Category:Cipher Nine Companions Category:Voidhound Companions Category:Darth Nox's Companions Category:Hero of Tython Companions Category:Meteor's Companions Category:The Outlander's Companions Category:Bioware Characters